Data warehouses are commonly used as the foundation of decision support systems (DSS). Typically, a data warehouse may be implemented as a data processing system that may be physically distinct from an online operational data processing system, such as an online transaction processing system (OLTP). In contrast to an OLTP that serves for the processing of operational information to support the daily operations of a business, a data warehouse may be designed for the processing of informational information for management information and/or decision support purposes.